


The Baby and the Bathwater

by GeckoGirl89



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: 3 sentence fic, F/M, Family Fluff, Micro Fic, POV Angel (BtVS)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 08:09:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 65
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10827270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeckoGirl89/pseuds/GeckoGirl89
Summary: Angel attempts to give his son a bath.Attemptsbeing the key word.





	The Baby and the Bathwater

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Friday Flash Fiction Little Special Quick Creation Game, using the prompt "the baby and/or the bathwater." The challenge was to write a three-sentence fic for a prompt. The game was posted here: http://fffc.livejournal.com/155591.html

Angel carefully placed Connor down in the bathwater and stilled his son as he attempted to clean him. Connor, apparently protesting bath time, wriggled his feet and ended up splashing Angel's face with water. Cordelia giggled hysterically at the look on Angel's face, which softened to a look of absolute fondness when he saw the way she was warmly smiling at him and at Connor.


End file.
